


A Dance

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Complete, F/M, Romance-ish, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: The complications of a ballroom dance during Sugaya and Nakamura's wedding between three kids of the Class-E.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka, Nakamura Rio/Sugaya Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all, I'm releasing the vault for a story that I wrote but never published because I didn't think it would be well received, but here I go! This includes some interesting relationships, between the Class-E's children during a ballroom dance of Sugaya and Nakamura's wedding. This is also a follow-up story to "Reminiscing", so please check that out if you haven't, and keep yourselves safe during the global pandemic!
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> Class-E is 40 years old here!
> 
> Links to the music mentioned:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMfNMH6lW4U

“One two three, one two three…” A teenage boy guided a pre-teenage boy across the living room while teaching him the basics of… ballroom dancing. 

The preteen boy sighed as he trudged along with the living room of the teenager’s house, which was designed large enough to accommodate such ballroom dancing, since the wife, Chiba Rinka enjoyed dancing by herself or with her husband, Chiba Ryunosuke. 

The teenage boy, Chiba Shu, caught sight of Nobuto’s discomfort and brought them to a halt suggesting, “Nobuto, should we take a rest?” 

Nobuto sighed, “Thanks, Shu-niichan.” 

Shu went to the kitchen to fix two cups of water for him and his counterpart, and his brother of a kind. He was curious how he got himself in this position in the first place. 

As Shu handed Nobuto a cup of water, he sat down and asked him with perplexed red eyes, “So, can I ask how you got in this situation?”

Nobuto’s shoulders sagged down. He put down the cup of water and faced his pseudo- older brother, “Well, it all started on a normal day at school…”

Flashback: 

Ai, Haruhi, Shinobu and Yume(Isogai and Kataoka’s eldest son) were talking about the upcoming wedding ceremony of their Aunt Nakamura and Uncle Sugaya. The girls all sighed at how it was going to be a more western wedding, something that they thought went along with the couple’s personalities. As they were talking about certain aspects of the wedding that were going to be different from a typical Japanese wedding, Nobuto was listening from a distance until Shinobu gushed, “And they said that they were going to have a wedding dance! Isn’t that dreamy? Aunt Rio and Uncle Sugaya… under the romantic lights with some romantic music…” 

Haruhi decided to be a little mischievous today and asked suddenly commented, “I know. Do you have anyone you want to dance with, Nobu-chan? Perhaps Nobu-kun?” 

Nobuto tensed up. He was a sucker when it came to dance, and ballroom dancing was something that he was not a fan of. Especially after his mother forced him to dance after they watched the part of that old movie where the father of the house, also a former captain in the navy danced with the young beautiful governess. 

Yume remarked, “That would be great, Haru-chan! They would go along so well with each other!” 

Nobuto, now a participant in the conversation nudged his friend in the shoulder, “Shut up,” He whispered harshly. 

Yume winked. Ai on the other hand tensed up and brought up, “I-I guess…”

Haruhi looked at her twin sister and realized her words and added in quickly, “But I know for a fact that Nobu-kun would go along with any girl that he dances with.” 

Nobuto felt nearly all eyes on him and felt that he was cornered and there were two sets of eyes that were shining with hope. He shook his head and denied enthusiastically, “No! No! I suck at dancing! I can’t even dance to that simple 80’s J-Pop music.” 

Ai jumped into action and asked, “Umm… Nobu-kun, can you dance with me at Aunt Rio and Uncle Sugaya’s wedding?” 

Nobuto tried to let her down, “Well Ai, I’m sorry but…” 

Ai looked at him with her gold eyes pleading nearly begging and he groaned, sighing as he resigned himself to his fate, “Okay.” 

Ai squealed in delight, “Thank you, Nobu-kun!” 

He nervously laughed. Shinobu sighed softly. Nobuto took notice and asked her softly, “Nobu-chan? Is something wrong?” He asked caringly, oblivious to her feelings. 

Shinobu put up a façade and smiled at him with her warm chocolate eyes, “Nope, nothing’s wrong at all! Don’t worry about me, Nobu-kun…” 

Even though Nobuto might be dense when it comes to crushes and that sort of stuff, he did have a keen eye when it came to sensing other people’s feelings. 

“Really? You don’t seem okay? Come on, we’re best friends, please tell me.” He earnestly asked her, looking directly in her eyes since they were the same height.

Shinobu sighed, “Well the thing is… I wanted to dance with you too, but it seems like Ai-chan already asked you and since…” 

Nobuto blinked and smiled nervously, “I would be happy to dance with you.” 

Shinobu’s eyes shined, “Really?’ 

Nobuto grunted and sighed again. “Yup. You and Ai.” 

Shinbou laughed joyfully, “Great thanks, Nobu-kun! I’ll be looking forward to the wedding!” 

When she and Ai went off, Yume slung his arm casually around Nobuto’s shoulders, “Looks like those two have you wrapped around their finger.” 

Nobuto grunted while he sighed inwardly in regret, ‘How the heck am I going to pull this one off?” 

After listening to his ‘younger’ brother’s tale of how he ended up in this place, Shu laughed heartily. “Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation. I was shocked to get your call. Juri did mention that you got yourself stuck in some girl trouble.” 

Nobuto sighed again, “I’m a hopeless case, aren’t I? I’d be lucky not to step on their feet.” 

Shu smiled softly and patted him on the back, “Hey, don’t put yourself down like that. I think it’s just because I’m not a good enough teacher. Come on, let’s try it one more time until mom comes with Aunt Touka and Mai, and I’ll ask them to help you. Mom’s better at this stuff than I am.” 

Nobuto smiled, “Thanks, Shu-niichan.” 

Shu ruffled Nobuto’s black hair. But then Nobuto asked out of the blue, “But by the way, how come you’re so informative about ballroom dancing?” 

Nobuto observed that Shu’s face turned a very crimson red and thought that he could roast bacon on it. Shu stammered, “W-well w-ell… N-never m-mind!” 

Nobuto chuckled, it looked like he had other things on his agenda. As they were practicing the intricate art of ballroom dancing, Hayami along with Yada and her ten-year-old daughter, Kimura Mai came into the room. Shu brought them to a stop and Hayami clapped in satisfaction, “I must say Shu, your dancing skills have improved.” She reached up(For he was taller than her) to caress her son’s cheek and he stuck out his tongue in fake disapproval.

“But, I don’t think I’ll ever match you kaasan. Could you help Nobuto with his ballroom dancing?” He pushed Nobuto to his mother and Hayami chuckled softly, “Of course, come on Nobuto-kun. You have to dance with Ai-chan and Shinobu-chan, right?” 

Nobuto blushed and coughed, “Thanks, Aunt Rinka.” 

Yada and Mai sat down on the sofa and Shu went upstairs to his room. Mai commented, “Lucky Nobuto niichan. You got to dance with two girls… Wish I could dance with someone…” 

Nobuto replied back with a mischievous tone, “Don’t you have someone, Dance-chan?” 

Yada and Mai caught sight of Nobuto’s look and Yada giggled while Mai puffed her cheeks. 

“Nobuto-kun, focus,” Hayami said firmly yet softly. 

“Yes, Aunt Rinka.” He answered, coming back to his position facing her. 

Nobuto went home after an hour or two of dancing lessons with Hayami. 

After Nobuto left, Mai asked Hayami with a sigh, “Aunt Rinka, do you think Nobu-niichan will be able to pull it off?” 

Yada sighed and awaited Hayami’s verdict. She merely put her hand on Mai’s shoulder and remarked, “I hope so. We can only pray… Dance-chan.” 

“Aunt Rinka!” Mai crossed her arms around her chest and Yada giggled. They all knew how she reacted when it came to her informal nickname. 

“Come on, let’s eat dinner together! Mai-chan helped me with the tempura.” Yada cheered, ruffling her daughter’s hair. 

The party of four, soon joined by Jin (The Chiba’s second son) along with Katsutoshi(-AKA Victory, son of Kimura and Yada) along with Chiba and Kimura all had a great time eating dinner together. 

The day of the wedding approached more and more and a nervous Nobuto practiced by himself much to the amusement(?) of his sister. 

“Looking good everyday, Nobu-chan!” She snickered. 

Nobuto sighed, “Neechan, please. I’m stressed enough as it is.” 

Juri ruffled her shorter brother’s head and took his arms, “Here, let me help you. I’ll help you so that you at least save face in front of Ai and Shinobu.” 

He smiled bitterly, “Thanks… I hope. By the way, you’re not going to dance with anyone?” 

Juri giggled, “Well after Masato came back, I don’t think I will seriously with anyone. Although, I might dance with people in a friendly matter.”

Nobuto chuckled as his sister led him step by step, she praying that he does not step on Shinobu or Ai’s feet as he did with herself or with their mother, Kayano.

The day of Nakamura and Sugaya’s wedding had arrived, and all the members of class 3-E along with their children and other guests had attended the wedding and to the after-party/ dance. Nobuto was scared for his life because of the dance. 

After the traditional first dance of the newlywed husband and wife, Sugaya Sousuke and the now Sugaya Rio, the couples all started to dance together. Nobuto knew that there was no turning back and so headed to where Ai was first until he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked up to see someone who had long blonde hair and a big smile.

“Aunt Rio?” Nobuto asked questionably. Wasn’t she supposed to be with her husband?

She snickered, “Come on buddy, I want to dance with you.” She led him to the dance floor and guided his feet as they danced around the vast floor along with various other couples to the orchestra’s beautiful tunes. (The tune that they chose was a piece that played during a ball scene from a classic movie: a movie which talks about the Sound of Music.) 

As Nakamura led the unsure, anxious, and nervous Nobuto across the floor and he merely shook his hands which were on as he learned, her hip and shoulder as best as he could. 

“You know, you’re really good on your feet. I’m sure Ai-chan or Nobu-chan will enjoy dancing with you.” Nakamura winked at her nephew. 

“Really? Shu-niichan, Aunt Rinka, neechan, and kaasan all tried their best to teach me, but I feel I’m clumsy when it comes to my feet.” He looked down in shame. He felt the stare of Ai right beside him, who was dancing with her father, Karma at the moment. 

Nakamura gave him a friendly smile and assured, “Don’t you worry a thing. I’m sure that they would be happy to just dance with you. As for your feet…Well, someone you know very well also had some trouble dancing with his future wife…” She turned her head intentionally towards Nagisa and Kayano, who looked like they were graceful on their feet. 

“Tousan?” Nobuto asked her. 

Nakamura nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll do well. If your father improved, so can you.” 

Nakamura brought them to a halt and Nobuto hugged his aunt thanking her, “Congratulations, Aunt Rio! You still look pretty and graceful, Uncle Sugaya is lucky to have you!” He winked. 

Nakamura giggled. It was so much like Nagisa’s son to have a ladies’ man quality to him without knowing. She saw it from the beginning and found it rather cute. After scooching down to his height, she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, “Thank you Nobuto, you look handsome as well. I bet you’ll break a lot of hearts, like your father did.” She winked and smirked. Nobuto blushed and Karma came close to them. 

“Excuse me, sir, may I change partners with you?” Karma asked formally with a playful smile. 

Nakamura chuckled mischievously, “Well then, Nobuto-san, I think our time has come,” She twirled him towards Ai and she took her friend in crime’s hand to dance. 

Nobuto nodded and he started dancing with Ai. As the two adults watched them go, Karma commented, “Don’t they look good together?” 

Nakamura looked back at the two and noticed that Nobuto was having a bit of trouble keeping his arm on Ai’s shoulder due to their height difference, Ai being taller than him, and it seemed that Ai was nearing her height. 

“Well, maybe. If you take out the fact that Nobuto is shorter than your daughter.” She snickered. 

He smirked, “Well, I hope they end up together…” 

Nakamura smiled and thought, ‘Well, I believe she has competition, Karma…’ She eyed her husband, Sugaya who accepted a request to dance by Shinobu. 

She thought this was going to be exciting.

During the dance with Ai, Nobuto felt that he was now flying. He felt no obstacles whatsoever that prevented him from dancing like a professional. Ai complimented him, “Nobu-kun, you’re too modest. I never thought that you’d be the dancing sort of guy,” She winked. 

Nobuto laughed, “Thanks, Ai. I never thought I had it in myself to do this too,” He tightened his hold on her waist, making her blush. 

“Nobu-kun, I’m sure any girl would be lucky to have you as their partner, and I too,” She closed in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. 

Oblivious to all of this, Nobuto blushed and replied, “Thanks Ai, I know any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend!”

The two chuckled and continued until Nobuto brought them to a stop and the two thanked each other just when the song ended. 

Sugaya brought Shinobu to a stop and Shinobu looked in envy. Sugaya gave her a look, ‘Go for it!’

Shinobu nodded enthusiastically. She headed right towards him, but her dear Aunt Kayano took the initiative and asked her son, “Nobu-kun, you haven’t forgot about me, right?” 

“Of course not, kaachan.” He smiled and took her hand and they danced, frustrating the young Shinobu until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Excuse me, ma’am, may I ask you for a dance?” A man who had dark blue hair like hers bowed down to her, and she nodded. 

“Um-hum! I would be my honor, Tomohito-san.” She replied with a genuine smile, and her father led her to the dancing floor, her on her tip-toes, and him trying to scooch down to her level so they had equal footing. 

Sugino whispered, “I know that you want to dance with a special someone.” 

Shinobu gasped and stammered, “B-but h-how?” 

Sugino snickered, “Ma’am, I’ve had a crush on your mother for four years, I know a crush when I see it.” 

She bowed down, her face a blushing mess. Sugino took pity on her and added, “That and your mother told me.” 

“Kaachan did?” She nearly shouted, gaining the attention of everyone who was present. 

Sugino laughed nervously to laugh it off and it worked, and a certain someone by the name of Sugino Yukiko laughed quietly as she shared a conversation with Yada, Kataoka, Okuda, and Kurahashi. 

“Yup, and I’ll help you,” Sugino led them to where Kayano was enjoying her time with her son and remarked, “You’ve improved a lot, Nobu-kun.”

“Well, I did have good teachers,” He winked. 

As Kanzaki was watching, she was met with a man who had light blue hair and light blue eyes. 

“It feels like only yesterday that we met in class 3-E, Yukiko-san.” 

“Nagisa-kun, I see that Akari-chan has made you make a habit of acknowledging your presence,” Kanzaki replied while half-giggling, half-startled. 

Nagisa laughed sheepishly, “Yeah. Well, living with someone for sixteen years does have its’ effects.”

She chuckled in return and as they saw their spouses returning to them after switching their partners, he bowed, “Yukiko-san, thank you for being my friend.”

She giggled, “Me too, Nagisa-kun. Ah, Nagisa kun,” She whispered in his ear and he followed, leading her to the dance floor like friends would do. 

They soon came back to talking to each other when their spouses looked like they became ‘jealous’.

As the orchestra came to a stop and the two switched, Sugino smiled, “She’s all yours buddy. Take care of her for me, eh?” He winked and Nobuto bowed. Sugino tapped his shoulder and moved outside of the dance floor, and Kayano did the same. 

“So… shall we dance?” Nobuto suggested timidly. 

Shinobu giggled, nodding. 

The orchestra, when they saw the lone young couple on the floor stopped playing their piece and after talking about it, decided to change the piece, meant just for the two of them. The pianist started with a soft tone, and then the flute joined in with a similar tone and took the stage as the piano and other instruments took a seat back, leaving it up to the flutist to lead the way. 

The young couple smiled at each other, and Shinobu and Nobuto took their appropriate forms: Their hands holding each other’s, Shinbou’s hand on his shoulder, and his hand on her waist. He gasped at the sensation: It was soft and more lower than Ai, who was taller than him. 

Shinobu led the two to the dance floor and Nobuto noticed that eyes were on them and looked down. 

“Nobu-kun? Don’t mind them, let’s just dance, okay?” She assured and he looked up her smiling face and nodded. 

“Okay. By the way, doesn’t this piece sound familiar?” He asked.

She nodded, “Well, I’ve been playing kaachan’s retro games, and I’ve heard this in a Pokémon game made way back before we were born. I think this is an arrangement of that. I wanted to dance to this, actually and I’m glad that I could before I go to America…” She trailed off, her voice sad and lonely.

Nobuto’s ears perked up, “You’re going to America?” She nodded. “But how?”

“Touchan got accepted into a baseball team in L.A, and we’re going there for at least three years.” She answered, trying to smile at her best friend. 

“Nobu-chan, why didn’t you tell me?” He asked betrayed that she would keep this a secret from him: They were best friends, no?

“I just didn’t want to put anyone’s feelings down, especially you, Nobu-kun.” She admitted bashfully, kind of ashamed that she didn’t tell him… 

She looked down to which he cleared his throat. She looked up to see his amber eyes glowing with a smile, “Hey, let’s just enjoy the time you have left, and it isn’t good-bye yet you know…” He winked and she smiled back. 

She nodded, “I’m going in June, after first semester’s over.” 

“That gives us plenty of time, Nobu-chan! Let’s enjoy it while we can!” He cheered with the same smile that made her blush. 

She nodded, “Thank you.” As they remained in that perfect position for about a minute, they realized that the flutist was prolonging the song until it came time to wrap the tune up. 

They didn’t want it to end. They simply didn’t, and everyone else in the room noticed. Nakamura smirked fondly and Karma smiled also, and the adults chuckled a bit. 

But as the song came to an end, they stared into each other’s eyes at the same height and Shinobu hugged him fondly, “Thank you Nobu-kun, I’m sure you went through quite a lot, right?” 

Nobuto winked, “Anything for a friend- I mean friends.” He looked at Ai who nodded. 

Shinbou giggled and kissed him on the cheek in a rush of adrenaline and he blushed. “Thank you Nobuto, for dancing with me.” 

“Thank you, Shinobu, and I hope our relationship continues in the future,” He placed a similar kiss on her cheek. 

The two blushed among cheers of applause, even from the orchestra and the night went on until Sugaya and Nakamura had declared that they would ‘retire’ for the night.

And three souls who had danced had their feelings on hold, to examine at a later date the things that they had felt.


End file.
